


Cake and Decorations

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: Hakuno enjoys the winter holidays with her memories still fragmented and her Prototype Gilgamesh at her side.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Prototype / Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Prototype's Room Decorating

“Tinsel is important.”

Hakuno nodded, hurrying into the collection of holiday décor and pulling the green tinsel from the collection. Looking to Santa Lily, she could already see the nod and hear her telling Prototype Gil about what needed to be done next. 

“Hakuno,” Gil called. 

“I’m coming!” 

She made it quick too, sprinting over to his side and watching the blond smirk a little as he turned and headed for their room. 

“We’re probably going to need more than just this to celebrate,” she told him, trying to keep her steps in time to his. 

“Nah, I talked to Santa already. She said we just need something festive. Since you already grabbed the tinsel, we’ll just stick to this and a tree.” 

“A tree?” 

Gil’s smirk widened, “did no one tell you of this holiday?” 

It wasn’t that no one had told her about the holiday so much as no one thought she didn’t already know about the holiday. She’d been asked several times about the speed that Santa moves, the reindeer that Santa possesses, and about what kind of battle strategies Santa preferred when it came to his travel night. 

She wasn’t sure about any of it, but she’d offered to ask Santa Lily. 

“The tree,” Proto explained, “is something that everyone is supposed to have. You dress it up in a bunch of lights and ornaments that hold sentimental value and people stare in awe of it.” 

Ah, so it was like bragging rights. 

“Naturally, we shall have the best tree in Chaldea.” 

“But we should probably let the kids have fun with their trees too, shouldn’t we?” She leaned a little closer to him, frowning. “It would be a shame to ruin Christmas for them.” 

“Kids get presents. They’ll be fine.” 

Still…

She really didn’t want to be explaining to Gudako why their tree was so much more thought out compared to the others. Nor did she really want to see the master and pseudo-servant, who had saved her from being killed, being upset. 

“Hakuno?” 

Gil glanced over at her, watching her shaking her head. 

“Let’s go easy on them this year. I want to make sure that the kids in Chaldea have a good Christmas.” 

They could go all out next year. That would give them the whole year to collect things that they could put on the tree and things that they could use to really design the room. It would be fun to spend the year collecting baubles for their tree too. 

Hell, they could probably make it a competition. 

“You don’t want to get caught up in the festivities?” 

The servant leaned a little closer, frowning. 

“It’s not that,” Hakuno argued. “I just don’t want to upset anyone. Remember, I was rescued and brought here. I really don’t have any particular ties to this place.” 

“You don’t need ties to this place.” 

She shot him a look for that. 

“No, I mean it.” 

The blond stopped her, pulling the tinsel from her arms. 

“You know what? I’m taking over our room design. You should go make some cocoa and cookies with the kids and Mash.” 

“I said I’d help-“

The teenaged king held the tinsel away from her, smirking. 

“No,” he growled. “I’m going to make sure you get as caught up in this as everyone else. Go ensure the kids that you’re worried about get their Christmas.” 

He was too smug about what he was going to do. He was far too eager to prove himself, but there was nothing she could do. 

“Remember we do need to sleep in there,” Hakuno reminded him. 

“We’ll be fine.” 

He stalked off towards their room, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving her to sigh. 

They really didn’t need to be causing trouble for the other servants and master. She should go and supervise what he was doing, just to make sure he didn’t do something that would be overkill and ruin the holiday for the others. 

But…

Something about how eager he got kept her from moving towards their room. Her feet were heading in the opposite direction, her mind switching now to the wondering of what kind of cookies the children of Chaldea wanted to cook. 

There were a lot of options, from what she had learned from Mash. 

“Hakuno!” 

Nursery and Mash were the first to greet her, ushering her into the large kitchen. 

Steam billowed from the pots on the stove. Illuminated numbers rose higher and higher on the oven screen until, finally, they hit the magical baking number. 

For the children in the room, ingredients were spread out across the counter. Cups were being dipped into flour containers and sugar bags before being dumped unceremoniously into large mixing bowls. A mixer was being used nearby, with Mash manning it since Jack was covered in an odd buttery mixture that probably didn’t need to be worn. 

Hakuno found herself rolling up her sleeves, grabbing some of the dough and slowly working it onto the counter. She had Saber Lily sprinkling flour down to keep the dough workable. She even grabbed the rolling pin when it was time and began to flatten the mixture before Jack was there. 

“Should we-“

“Just let them have fun,” Mash warned her. “Jack’s really good with knives.” 

Incredibly good. 

No need for the cookie cutters. The two other girls were telling Jack exactly what animals they wanted for their sugar cookies. 

Lions and books were being carved. Prison cookies for Edmond, rose cookies for Nero, magnifying glasses for Sherlock; they all had ideas and they needed more than one. 

Hakuno shook her head, glancing Mash’s way and thinking. 

“Do you have any recipes that are from Gil’s home?” 

She really hadn’t done anything so far to thank Gilgamesh for being by her side. Despite the memory loss and the struggle with Nero and Tamamo insisting that she had been with them at one time, she had quickly become settled with her young king helping her. 

Proto whined a lot and he got competitive to a point that she was nearly driven insane, but…

“I have a recipe straight from the palace, actually,” Mash told her. “We had a singularity there once and we helped Gilgamesh save Uruk… An older Gilgamesh,” she added. 

That would have been interesting. 

She could picture the older Gil already. He’d be a lady killer. 

With the amount of romantic inclinations that he gave in to from time to time, she had no doubt that his older self had probably been firmly married and with at least a good dozen kids running around his feet. 

“Yep. It’s from Siduri,” Mash continued, motioning her over to the recipe book. “She said it was made often to make Gilgamesh pull away from his work.” 

“I bet she was a great wife.” 

Mash snorted. “Try attendant.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Gilgamesh had wives, but he never had wives in the sense you’re thinking.” 

Never had- that didn’t make sense. 

The great king that woke her up with declarations that she was his and fell asleep blushing away while hugging her close to him would definitely not have any trouble with some kind of proper wife. For crying out loud, he’d leaned in close while she was typing once and she’d turned her head in time to kiss his lips instead of his cheek. 

Four hours later, he’d been still floundering for a way to demand she take responsibility. 

He’d started holding her hand for a month after that as well. 

If it hadn’t been for Arthur interfering with their time together, she was sure the young king would still have been insisting upon them marrying and her remaining firmly and entirely at his side. 

“He’s ah…” Mash scratched at her head a little. “Just hope you don’t have to meet one of his older selves. I’ve seen two and the king we helped was a workaholic and the other was… unpleasant.” 

“Proto is okay though.” 

“Proto is a great guy,” she agreed a bit too quickly. “He just needs to stop being so competitive.” 

That was true. 

Hakuno glanced at the recipe in the servant’s hands and shook her head. 

“Alright, let’s maybe focus on the recipe then.” 

“Right. It’s for butter cake.” 

Three small servants seemed to appear in a cloud of flour and thin air at the words. 

“We’re making butter cake?” Jack asked. 

“Can we help?” Saber Lily asked. 

Nursery was plucking the recipe from Mash’s hands, grinning. “We’re gonna be taste testers.” 

And thus, the kitchen chaos continued. 

The oven numbers changed, the sound of the fans overhead kicking up as the sugar cookies were being finished. Dates and more ingredients were pulled from the cabinets and the fridge. The three child servants pushed her into the midst of it all. 

“You have to be really careful,” Nursery warned. 

“Yeah, you have to make sure the dates are evenly distributed,” Saber added. 

She could see the trouble this was going to be, but there was no helping it. Mash gave a wave and headed off to help Santa Lily with designing Chaldea for the holiday. She could see Gudako peek in only to grab a cookie and run. 

“WE HAVEN’T TASTE TESTED!” The kids yelled. 

Jack was stalking after the master with a knife. 

“Nursery. Saber.” Hakuno motioned for them to stop her. 

“But, we’re helping!” 

She gave them a look. 

“Fine,” they both groaned. 

She found herself alone, left in the kitchens to set her cake in the oven and pull the last of the cookies out on her own. The frosting needed to still be made so, with a small smile, Hakuno found herself mixing the ingredients and setting the bowl covered and aside for the children for when they returned. 

From there, clean up was necessary. 

She cleaned the counters first, tossing dish after dish into the dishwashers and then into the sink. She scrubbed the countertops, working her way downwards until she could sweep and mop up the last of the mess. 

A few spots were particularly gnarly to clean, but it had been where Jack had been. 

Jack was not the safest or cleanest cook. 

“There.” 

Glancing around at the room, Hakuno smiled. 

The whole room was back to his usual sparkle and gleam. She’d wiped down everything, scrubbed every dish, and put all the leftover ingredients back. 

It was a room that would have made Beni and Emiya both proud. 

The oven beeped softly. 

She pulled her masterpiece from the oven and set it aside on the counter, looking it over carefully. 

“Lady Hakuno!” 

Saber Lily was the first through the door, grinning proudly. 

“Lady Hakuno! We saved Master!” 

Hakuno grinned her way. “You did?” 

Nursery was the one to nod this time. “We did.” 

By save, it seemed that their goal was to hog tie the poor girl to stop her attack. Ropes were wrapped around the girl’s hands and feet, enough so that she was stuck being carried around instead of walking. Her knife collection was being carried by Nursery, with another knife here and there being added as the young girl found them on the other’s person. 

Jack tried to escape. 

Nursery got another knife. 

“Maybe… Maybe let’s let Jack go.” 

The two other girls shook their heads. 

“Not even for frosting cookies?” 

Her cleaning masterpiece was ruined immediately. 

Pink and green frosting went flying, with bits of blues and yellows being soon added to the bunch. 

Nursery was deciding to play the role of Jekyll and Hyde or Frankenstein, mixing the food coloring pigments together to create new shades of color. Jack seemed to have gotten free for the sole purpose of letting the colors fly. Her vengeance was being thrown left and right in the form of frosting balls. 

Saber had a bowl of frosting and a spoon, flicking frosting right back whenever she could. 

A master stood no chance in this war. 

Hakuno ducked and took cover, waiting out the war. 

“GUYS!” 

Gil’s voice rose up from the chaos, stopping the battles and making the three jump. 

“WHERE’S HAKUNO!?” 

A rumbling led to the king leaning down to look in at her. Those red eyes roamed over her person a moment before a smirk was on his face. 

“Gold suits you.” 

Hakuno wiped at her cheek, noting the yellow frosting on her cheek and giving it a taste. 

It wasn’t bad. 

“Kids!” Proto was back up, standing straight and using that authoritative voice once more. “Why did Hakuno need to take cover?” 

“…because we were having a frosting fight,” Jack murmured. 

“And did she say you could have a frosting fight?” 

“…no.” 

All three murmured the words, earning a nod as Hakuno slowly climbed out from under the counter. 

“No, she didn’t, huh.” Gilgamesh looked around a moment, nodding to himself. “It seems you got frosting on this food item over here as well.” 

The three gasped, rushing and shoving at Gilgamesh to leave the room. 

“You can’t look at that!” 

“Not allowed!” 

“You have to go, king Gil,” Saber lily added. 

“Excuse you?” The king’s expression darkened. “What is this?” 

The three glared at him, shoving at him further. 

“You’re not allowed in here.” 

“No.” 

“Please leave!” 

The non response was about enough, but the demands for him to go were going to be too much. Hakuno moved over to the king’s side and motioned for the others to pull back. 

“I’ll head out with him.” 

“Hakuno!” The three frowned at her. 

“You three have to clean up.” 

They all paled, earning a chuckle. 

A pair of arms pulled her closer, a nod coming as the king found the chance to get back at the three. 

“You all did make this mess. There’s none better to clean it up. Hakuno is needed at my side anyway.” 

Of course she was. 

Her hand was back in Proto’s. His pleased smirk was back in place, leaving no room for arguing. Not that she really wanted to. 

It was like her mind was stuck on repeat. 

Mash’s comments about his older selves had her thinking more about the man holding her hand. She had said that Gilgamesh had been unpleasant and a workaholic, but…

Gilgamesh had never really gone that far in being hardworking. He worked to an end, but he stopped easily enough. He insisted on his nine hours of sleep each night. He insisted on his bath time for relaxing and his proper meals with her. 

A workaholic would be more obsessive about getting things done rather than spending time with her, wouldn’t they? 

And then unpleasant…

Gilgamesh could be unpleasant. He was young and he was a king, after all. Perhaps they had met his kid self. Children were known for having tantrums and being unpleasant at times. There was no doubt in her mind that Gilgamesh would grow up to become a rather kindhearted king. 

He felt very deeply about things. 

When he saw injured beasts, he insisted on helping them. 

When he found people were harmed, so long as he could still prove himself as the strongest on the battlefield, he tried to help. 

Hell, when he and Arthur fought, there was almost something in the king that was holding back. He wanted to have Arthur alive to admit he was the stronger servant. He didn’t want the boy dead. 

A king like that wouldn’t become an unpleasant person. 

Mash must have been mistaken. 

“Hakuno?” 

She blinked, noting those red eyes a lot closer than they had been before. They’d both stopped moving, both ended up face to face in a corner of the hallway. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked softly, keeping the suddenly all too close and all too personal space between them. 

“You.” 

A blush came to his face at that, with his person stumbling back a bit. “Y-you were thinking about me?” 

This teenager would never become unpleasant. 

Hakuno laced her fingers with his, lifting that hand to her lips. 

“Mash told me that everyone met your older selves.” 

“Ah, did they?” 

He smirked, pulling her in closer, kissing her cheek only to pull back with a little more of that yellow frosting on his lips. 

“And I’m sure they had a lot to say about my future self. A powerhouse of capability, no doubt.” 

“He was the strongest fighter they’d ever seen,” she fibbed. 

His smile was radiant. 

“Hakuno,” the man murmured. 

“I should probably check on the kids again,” she warned him. 

“Just a moment.” 

“Gil-“

He pulled one of his necklaces off, wrapping it around her neck and kissing her other cheek. 

“Come back to me this evening. I got our room dressed up for the holiday and I want you to be the only one to see it.” 

“Oh?” 

So they weren’t competing? 

“A king should not let anyone other than their queen see something as magnificent as this. At least, not first.” 

He was so close, so sweet… 

She felt herself beginning to lean in, beginning to let this intimacy that had been building between them lead to one of those kisses that would send Gil into a blushing and melted puddle at her feet. 

“Hakuno! Gilgamesh!” 

Arthur skidded to a stop as he hurried down the hall, his arms open. 

“I’m so glad I found you-“

“You stupid saber!” 

Gilgamesh glared at him, spinning around and pulling out his weapons. 

“Can you not read the atmosphere?! Did you not see that my master and I were talking strategy!?!” 

His face was redder than ever, his eyes were narrowed as she glared at the poor saber that had happened upon them. 

Arthur glared right back. 

“I was going to ask for help, you stupid Archer! We’re moving a Christmas tree into the lounge for the taller servants! I figured a halfbaked king like you-“

Oh boy. 

The two were at it, bickering and fighting already. She couldn’t get a word out before they were rounding the corner. 

So… she went back to the kitchens. 

“Miss Hakuno!” Saber lily smiled, holding up the butter cake and some cookies. “We got your food arranged for you and Mister Proto!” 

“Thank you.” 

“And regular food,” Nursery added, holding up another plate as a couple servants worked on preparing more of dinner. 

“Thank you as well, Nursery.” Hakuno took one of the food carts from the corner and loaded it up quickly, telling the others she was going to go lay down. 

She was, probably, but she really just wanted to learn more about the older versions of her king. 

If they’d met Proto when he was older and younger, there’d be video logs and pictures. There’d be something she could look at. 

The prospect was an even better gift than some décor she’d have to help take down in a few weeks. 

“Hakuno!” 

Gilgamesh rushed her way, panting and sporting a few new bruises on his person. 

“Hakuno, don’t… don’t you dare… enter without me.” 

His eyes drifted to the cart, making her grin. 

“I thought it might be nice for us to have dinner together.” 

She had thought it would be nice, but the king’s eyes had fallen to her dessert. His whole face seemed to glow at the sight of it. 

“Is that-“

“Butter cake. I made it with a recipe from Uruk.” 

Prototype grabbed her hands, pulling her into his arms. She found herself pressed against his chest, her hair stroked back from her face a moment before the king beamed. 

“I love you.” 

Hakuno stared at him, her heart pounding away against her chest. 

“I love you more than anyone else ever could,” Gil murmured. “I’m going to marry you and we’re going to be the strongest team in the universe.” 

“We already are.” 

He kissed her, blushing up a storm as he pulled back. 

“I… Hold on.” He pulled her along, opening the door and pulling the cart in after them. 

The whole room was illuminated in Christmas lights around the ceiling. Red and gold orbs hung from some of the branches. The twinkling white lights and golden tinsel made a rainbow of color glint into and out of existence. 

“I kept the whole thing plain,” Gilgamesh declared. “It’s nothing too special.” 

“It’s the best décor I’ve seen.” 

She didn’t mind feeding his ego on this, especially when he was making a move for the butter cake. His movements faltered. His eyes fell back to her as he found himself struggling to find a response. 

His older self would never be unpleasant. 

No, seeing him ushering her to the table and growling at her for helping to put their dinner on the table, she found herself sure of that. 

His arms wrapping around her as they finished and she challenged him to a video game only made that thought even stronger. 

Proto taunted and beat her repeatedly in the game, until she was leaning back and kissing his jawline to distract him and win. His squawks and squirming only made her laugh, earning him more attentions and affection as they went. 

This was her servant. 

She may not remember who she had been before and what servants she had held, but she had her servant at her side right now and she could picture him when he would grow up. 

Oddly enough, she could see him standing in a golden suit of armor, hair slicked back and face without some of the baby-face he had now. 

Those red eyes flickered down to hers. 

The teen leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers as he paused their game. 

“Hakuno.” 

“I was just thinking,” Hakuno confessed. “I wish I had been around in Uruk to grow up with you. I would have done anything to protect Uruk with you.” 

The responding smile had the room warming, her heart once more pounding away at a stuttering pace. 

“Happy winter holiday, Hakuno.” 

"Let's have another year of saving humanity together, Gil."


	2. A Bah Humbug King

“King!”

Ah, the Chaldeans. 

He wasn’t surprised that he was getting the five-star treatment. Gudako was wrapping her arms around him. Mash was running in, wrapping her arms around him and praising that he was around. What’s more, there were others. Ushiwakamaru and Leonidas were both grinning, moving forward to shake his hand and welcome him back. 

“It is promising to see my subjects appreciating me upon my arrival.” 

The group nodded. 

“You’ve arrived just in time,” Gudako told him, laughing. “It’s Christmas.” 

“Christmas?” 

“Christmas is a winter holiday,” Gudako explained. “We bake cookies, sing carols, enjoy some presents from Santa.” 

Santa? 

Gilgamesh glanced at the hallway, watching the blonde woman passing through. 

Quaint. 

Long legs, green eyes, sharp tongue if that voice in the hallway yelling at people was the same person as the one that he had seen. 

He’d be interested in seeing what presents the woman felt were apropos for him. 

“King Gilgamesh?” 

Gudako was looking at him, frowning more. 

“I will enjoy the festivities for this holiday then.” 

“Well,” Gudako scratched at her head, laughing a little. “The holiday is almost over. Everyone’s already kind of enjoyed the parties and the food. I think we have some nice leftovers that you could enjoy-“

“Leftovers?” 

Truly? 

He wasn’t even sure how to respond to such blasphemy. 

Leftovers. 

He had bothered to come to this place. He had allowed himself to become summoned and be the servant to a master who was of average talents and optimistic persona. 

In return for all of this, he received leftovers. 

“I’d rather not eat your paltry leftovers.” 

He would not subject himself to such a thing. 

In fact, he turned and headed off towards the hallways with no direction in mind. 

The festive world around him was nice enough, he supposed. The twinkling lights in the hallways that illuminated the halls were interesting enough. His former servants were running after him, declaring that they would lead him to his rooms and make sure he was comfortable. 

Small gestures, but- still- appreciated. 

He looked around the new room, debating on the décor choices he would make. In all fairness, it was… suitable. Had the person who was going to live in this room simply been one of meager living needs and subpar tastes in the space, then it would have been perfect. 

Gods, but it would have been heavenly. 

However, the room was too small for his taste. 

The ceiling was too low. 

The floors were too bare and plain. 

The walls? 

Well…

He was not accustomed to being in a tomb. 

He deserved freedom. He deserved an open space with great colorings and adornments. He deserved-

“You aren’t serious!” 

Caster paused, glancing over at the doorway. The blonde woman from earlier was passing by, earning a grin from a-

The golden armored boy looked far too familiar for his own good. The same blond hair, the same Sumerian symbols, the same gold and crimson color scheme…

Himself? 

He headed after the boy. 

He couldn’t help it. He had to follow. 

The further that he went, the more he saw the boy grinning, keeping up with the cloaked blond. 

“It is the job of a Santa to help with giving presents.” 

“It is, but you helped me get something for Hakuno. I can’t thank you enough for helping me with my master.” 

The blonde woman smirked at the king, pausing a moment. 

“Thank you.” 

“King…” The woman pat his head a moment before pulling her bag into her hands. “I have one more gift. It is nothing much, but it was something that I was given from the Roman that was worn by the woman herself. She can be a strong and powerful master if she tries.” 

A strong and powerful master? 

The boy was hugging the box to himself, nodding. 

The boy was him. 

As strange and as improbably as it was, there was no doubt that the boy was him. Same outfit designs, same jewelry-

Except no king’s necklace. 

How could he be him without the necklace? 

Where was his necklace? 

The boy was running off into the distance, heading around the corner. 

The blonde glanced over at him, frowning. 

“You must be the older version of the king of Uruk.” 

“I am.” 

He moved forward, prepared for his own gifts. After all, the woman had taken the liberty of gifting things to the young version of him. 

“I don’t like you,” she told him simply. 

With that, she turned the corner, heading away from the area. 

_I don’t like you._

Useless brats. 

Insulting a king, gifting things to his young and foolish self who had a mystery master, and then…

“Oh!” 

Someone bumped into him. 

Gilgamesh glanced back, finding the brunette pulling back and staring up at him. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there. I was trying to… um…” 

She was frowning now. 

She was a plain thing, but a surge of mana was running through her. Quite a bit of mana. 

“Would you happen to be related to anyone in Uruk?” 

The question was interesting, but not terribly surprising. At least, not since there was that boy running around. 

And since there was a nice king’s necklace wrapped around the woman’s neck, showing the capability for the bearer of the necklace to lead his people. 

Who was this person? 

“I am the king of Uruk,” Gilgamesh told her. 

“From what time?” 

From what time. 

She was thinking he was some kind of ancestor or descendant to her king. 

“I am the king of Heroes, the oldest hero and the grand architect of the ancient world. I was the great king Gilgamesh of Uruk.” He smirked at her. “Who are you?” 

“Gilgamesh?” 

She was looking up at him in surprise, but there was more. She took his hand, grinning happily as she lifted that hand up. 

Amazingly, she kissed his hand. 

“Thank you, King Gilgamesh.” 

A thank you? 

Strangely enough, the moment her lips pressed to his hand, he was feeling a strange stutter in his chest. The woman holding his hand held it like it was something delicate. She held it like she was holding the finest of jewels. 

“You know me?” 

“You’re the one that has been at my side for months. A bit younger, a bit more naïve, but…” She laughed a little, shaking her head. “I heard from a servant here that you were assisted when your kingdom was a singularity. They said you were a workaholic.” 

“Is there something wrong with working?” 

“No, there isn’t. I just hope that you still make time for the important things.” 

“Important things?” 

She kissed his hand one last time before pausing. 

“I have something. Give me a moment.” 

She went running, leaving him for a full moment to stand there in the center of the hallway. When she returned, she held up a box, handing it to him. 

“It’s nothing much. Since Christmas is over, it might be nice to be able to be involved at least partially. This is for you.” 

“Me me or younger me?” 

“I’m giving it to you.” 

Good answer. 

He pulled the box open. His eyes drifted over the golden earrings. 

The lapis that hung in the center of the earrings were matching to his vest. The gold was intricately designed to hold the blue stones in place. Tiny detail along the gold made it apparent that this was no meager piece bought by the poorest of people. 

Yet, glancing to the young woman, he knew she didn’t have a great deal of money available for spending on such a gift. If she’d borrowed from the king, then she wouldn’t be gifting it to him. 

“…These are nice.” 

“I’m glad you like them.” 

His eyes drifted over her as she pat his shoulder and headed off. 

“Merry Christmas, my golden king!” 

Christmas, huh? 

He watched the woman head off and drifted back towards his room. 

The earrings were placed in his ears within moments. Heading back to his room, he poured several fabrics and golden pieces from his treasury. 

The room was looking pristine within moments. 

In fact, the room was quite suitable by the time he was finished with it. 

Gudako knocked on his door, coming in with a couple of the kids to show him a selection of food that was cooked purely for him. 

He enjoyed the games that the two children offered to play with him. 

He kept Gudako talking. 

The woman that had spoken to him, whom had gifted him his newly acquired earrings, was Hakuno. They didn’t know much about her. 

She was young. 

She was found and brought to Chaldea for her protection. 

The more that the woman told him about the woman, the more interesting she seemed to become. 

Not that he would knock Gudako. 

Gudako had been the one to summon him. She was the master who had taken over Chaldea and taken control of handling the safety of humanity. 

Sitting with her, enjoying his fine cuisine and drinking the finest of chardonnay, there was nothing more entertaining to him than enjoying the discussion about battle tactics and grand expansions to Chaldea. She wanted to build new areas to the building and expand her teams. 

“Show me your team information tomorrow,” he told her. 

“I will. Definitely.” 

They talked about the building more. 

“You need larger rooms,” Gilgamesh told her. 

She didn’t disagree. 

“Spartacus has been handling lower ceilings for days on end.” 

Days? 

He heard the beast of a man’s height and winced. 

He was too tall for such rooms. 

Discussions lasted late. 

If anything, she seemed to talk right up until she drifted off to sleep. His arm wrapped around the young master, his mind thinking over the information he’d been given. 

A younger him was running around Chaldea, possibly still unaware of his existence here. He had a master around that was…

Well, she was fascinating. 

She knew how to speak, how to handle him. 

He had no doubt in his mind that she would continue to blossom before his eyes. 

The great king brushed at his master’s red hair. 

A pounding came at the door. 

A grand archer shoved the door open, his red eyes scanning the room a moment before he caught sight of him. 

“You!” 

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance finally, King Gilgamesh. Or rather, I suppose I should just call you me, shouldn’t I?” 

“Stay away from my master.” 

Oh? 

Caster stood up, eyeing the teen carefully as he set Gudako on his bed properly. The two children were already asleep, lost to the world and all those within it. 

“I will only warn once.” 

Would he now? 

This would be interesting. 

To think that his younger self would become that passionate. 

“My master,” his teenaged self growled. “Don’t talk to her. Don’t flirt with her. Do not dare to sleep with her.” 

Do not dare to sleep? 

“You do see that my master is happily slumbering in my bed?” 

The young archer glanced at the bed a moment before grinning. “Good. Keep it that way.” 

Keep it that way? 

The boy headed for the door, throwing him a smirk as he headed out. 

“Nice earrings, old me. Glad to see good taste continues.” 

Good taste. 

He snorted a bit, nodding to himself as he turned back to his young red headed master and the two servants on his bed. 

Shame he was tempted to take the little brunette as well. 

Time would endear the two to him. 

He merely needed to wait. 

“Merry Christmas,” the two kids muttered softly as he awakened them to head back to their rooms. 

Yes, indeed. 

Merry Christmas. Welcome to a two master running powerhouse with an army of servants and a single minded goal to save humanity. 

Two great presents in one day. 

He could not ask for anything better. 


End file.
